Indécence
by Stubby Stubb
Summary: Parce qu’il est indécent pour un garçon de désirer s’habiller en fille. Parce que même les meilleures intentions du monde peuvent détruire une vie. Si la prophétie ne s’était pas réalisée de la même manière. Si Voldemort n’avait pas disparut. Si...
1. L’erreur de l’un, le malheur de l’autre

**Titre:** Indécence

**Auteur:** Stubby Stubb

**Source**: Tous les tomes d'HP, mais sans suivre le déroulement de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP n'est définitivement pas à moi bien que je l'arrange largement à ma sauce.

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement**: Futur présence de slash, changement de sexe, travestissement, torture psychique.

**Genre:** Sorte de UA, slash. Harry OOC, angst.

**Résumé : **Slash …parce qu'il est indécent pour un garçon de désirer s'habiller en fille. Parce que même les meilleures intentions du monde peuvent détruire une vie. N'est-ce pas Dumbledore ?

Si la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée de la même manière. Si Voldemort n'avait pas disparut. Si à la mort des Potter Dumbledore avait fait une erreur en voulant protéger Harry ? Si…

_Note:_ Il y a un moment que le changement de sexe dans les fanfictions me titille. Celui-ci vous surprendra, ou vous décevra peut-être. Mais j'avais envie d'approfondir un peu ce filon, les sentiments que pouvaient ressentir la victime de ce changement. Ces tourments face à son nouveau corps, ses futures relations…

* * *

**.Partie 1.**

-L'erreur de l'un, le malheur de l'autre.-

_Je devais être une des rares filles à préférer les bienfaits d'une douche glacée, aux mérites d'une eau chaude prétendument plus délassante. Une préférence qui m'avait valu de gagner plus rapidement les faveurs de mes camarades. Une fille de moins après l'eau chaude, même en hivers, était non négligeable lorsqu'on fonctionnait avec un ballon d'eau chaude. _

_Ruisselante d'eau, je sortis de la douche, et saisis une épaisse serviette de bain que j'avais posé en prévision de ma sortie. Je me frictionnais rapidement avant de la passer sur mes épaules. Mes cheveux assez longs, dont j'étais très fière, mettraient quand à eux un long moment à sécher. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, je n'avais pas attendu le départ des filles à leurs premiers cours pour une simple douche. _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me postais devant le miroir en pied de la salle de bain. Chambre d'adolescentes que voulez-vous. _

_Mais ce fut la première fois que je m'y attardais autant, et qui plus est nue. _

_J'observais l'ovale de mon visage, scrutait les yeux bruns que je savais aussi ordinaire que moi, et justement, rien dans cette première observation ne laisse à supposer que je diffère des autres en aucune façon. Rien pour le laisser supposer… _

_Je délaissais ma serviette, et m'approchais de la glace jusqu'à la frôler. Une jeune fille nue me fixait. Ses mains sur son corps suivaient un parcours identique aux miennes, avec me semble-t-il les mêmes interrogations. _

_Je la vis effleurer une poitrine définitivement trop plate, ses doigts hésiter à toucher son propre corps, reculer devant ses propres minuscules reliefs. Presque rebutée. Il y avait une lueur de regret et d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. D'envie aussi, en songeant à toutes ses camarades de chambre aux corps florissants, alors qu'elle, alors qu'elle… _

_Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, et si des frissons la parcoururent, ce ne furent pas des manifestations de plaisirs, ou même de désir. Peut-être de froid, du fait de se tenir là, nue et humide. Peut-être de dégoût, de d'incompréhension mélangés. Sûrement aussi de frustration, mais pas de plaisir. _

Masturbation.

_Comme on se jette à l'eau, ses mains se faufilèrent brusquement entre ses cuisses. _

_Elle vivait dans un dortoir de _filles,_ pas un monastère. Elle savait ce que c'était censé faire, et ce que ça ne lui procurait pas. Sous ses doigts, comme sous les miens, une absence totale de pilosité, partout. Une absence totale de plaisir. _

_S'il est beaucoup de femmes dans le monde qui nous envieraient notre corps éternellement imberbe, nous ne partageons pas la même vision des choses. _

_Je la vois ôter ses mains, lentement. Des mains posées sur le corps d'une femme-enfant, une vision alors prohibée. Car c'est bien le corps d'un enfant que j'observais là. _

_Et je crois que ce fut la lassitude qui m'envahit la première. Une envie de normalité. En m'adossant conte la glace, mes cuisses serrées contre moi, j'observe son visage de l'autre côté du miroir. Mon front posé contre le sien, -deux attitudes rigoureusement identiques-, je me dis qu'elle au moins doit avoir une idée de ce que je ressens. _

_Je viens de fêter mes 16 ans, et quand d'autres ne le sont plus depuis longtemps, moi je suis toujours une _enfant.

oOOo

L'Histoire est faite de tournants, et de brusques retours en arrières, marquant ses événements importants. Et si leur importance est variable selon les individus, il est un événement qui marqua les esprits. Halloween 1980 en Angleterre, marqua l'avènement d'une prophétie faite sur un enfant. Nous savons tous que les prophéties semblent frapper au hasard, et leur cruauté redoubler devant l'impuissance devant sa victime.

Sa première victime fut un mage noir de renommée nouvellement mondiale, dont la carrière était en plein essor.

Sa seconde fut un tout jeune sorcier fonctionnant encore au biberon, et qui devait ignorer l'existence de ce premier.

La première terrorisait la population qui n'osait plus prononcer son nom, la seconde commençait à faire ses nuits à la plus grande joie de ses parents.

Nous sommes en Halloween 1980 à Londres, et les rues semblent exploser les unes après les autres dans une vague de contamination étrangement festive. Des feux d'artifices sont allumés un peu partout, des sorciers s'embrassent et hurlent de joie, des enfants dansent, des exploits magiques sont réalisés au nez des lois et des aurors qui ne se comportent parfois guère mieux, les hiboux triment, et les moldus croient presque à la fin du monde devant tant de phénomènes inexpliqués.

Le monde Magique exulte. Ce tournant-là marque la fin d'une ère de terreur.

Officiellement, le méchant Mage Noir, Vous-Savez-Qui, a voulu tuer les parents du jeune Potter, la seconde victime, ainsi que l'enfant lui-même. En effet, les parents Potter étaient ouvertement opposés au mage. Officiellement, en voulant tuer le môme, son propre sort mortel se serait retourné contre lui, l'anéantissant, et faisant de Potter la nouvelle mascotte du monde sorcier. Personne d'aussi jeune n'avait jamais défait un mage noir, et surtout personne n'avait survécut au sortilège mortel.

Officieusement, l'histoire était tout autre. Une sombre prophétie parlant de mort, et de survie avait guidé le mage à la maison de l'enfant. Une prophétie qui l'avait poussé à vouloir l'anéantir. Officieusement aussi, le bambin avait survécut au sortilège mortel. Mais…

Officieusement, le premier sorcier à être arrivé sur les lieux du drame s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un mangemort venant lui aussi aux nouvelles. Officieusement, autant le sorcier s'était saisit de la seconde victime marquée d'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, autant le mangemort avait ramassé un mage noir un peu rétrécit de plusieurs années. Dizaines d'années. Officieusement, les deux opposants, l'un portant un mage noir réduit au statut d'enfant, l'autre portant un enfant qu'il savait extrêmement affaibli et maintenant cible première des mangemorts, avaient transplané d'un même mouvement.

Officiellement, on fêtait la fin d'un mage noir. Officieusement, on attendait le retour d'ici quelques années d'un mage noir fort mécontent…

Mais l'Histoire ne peut malheureusement être aussi simple.

Ainsi, l'enfant avait un an. Un an, et déjà une célébrité. Un an et déjà une pléiade de mangemorts aux trousses. Un an, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour être orphelin. Qui allait s'occuper de lui à présent ?

Ainsi, par pure inconscience festive, certains et pas seulement des Gryffondors, mettaient en péril ce que leurs aînés avaient mi des siècles à gagner et à préserver, le secret de l'existence du monde sorcier.

D'autre, réputé pour être un des étendard de la magie blanche, après avoir fait surveiller toute une journée durant une famille potentielle, s'aventurait dans une allée suintant de magie noire.

Où allait le monde ?

Telle était là question abasourdie d'un fier commerçant malhonnête de l'Allée des Embrumes au plein cœur de Londres, voyant à son comptoir un symbole même de la Lumière.

Où allait le monde ?

Se demandait-il, alors qu'il désirait visiblement acquérir une potion, et que toutes celles contenues dans sa boutique étaient prohibées par leur ministère bien-aimé. Gustave, car tel était le doux prénom du sorcier aussi recommandable que la populace habituelle de cette ruelle sinistre, était assez fier de sa collection de fioles rares. Aussi sentit-il presque physiquement la perte d'une de ses précieuses fioles lorsqu'elle lui échappe. Il vit s'afficher devant ses yeux les gallions perdu.

Où allait le monde ?

C'était bien la surprise qui lui avait fait lâcher sa fiole. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir _cette_ potion-ci ? »

« _Combien_, mon cher ami ? » répondit seulement l'autre en sortant une bourse rebondie.

Mais où allait le monde ?

La porte de la boutique se referma en grinçant sur Albus Dumbledore, sa poche intérieure légèrement gonflée par la forme d'une fiole de potion.

La Potion de l'Héritier n'était plus en circulation depuis plusieurs siècles. Prohibée par le ministère, elle était dangereuse à longs termes pour celui qui l'utilisait. Elle fut inventée au temps de la renaissance sorcière où fleurissaient les alliances entre les grandes familles de Sangs Purs. Un temps où il était encore monnaie courante de tuer les nouveau-nés inutiles. La fonction de cette potion était ainsi de changer le sexe de la personne qui l'ingérait, et permettait ainsi aux familles de mieux répondre aux demandes. Une grande famille sans héritier masculin en était donc pourvue d'un.

Mais en raison des trop grands effets secondaires sur le physique et le mental, à trop longue échéance, la potion fut proscrite et remplacée par la Potion de Travestissement. Disponible sur demande à l'hôpital, elle permettait à n'importe quel sorcier qui le désirait de changer définitivement de sexe. Sans effets indésirables. Un traitement comme un autre à prendre tous les mois.

Et en raison de la création de cette nouvelle potion, de la fin de l'ère des Sang Purs…aucune amélioration ne fut jamais faite à la Potion de l'héritier…

Ainsi, le lendemain matin en ouvrant leur porte, un couple anglais tout ce qu'il y a de plus politiquement correct, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, trouvèrent une lettre au milieu de leurs bouteilles de lait. Elle les informait de la mort de Lily et James Potter. Et de la venue d'un représentant de la justice magique, dans le courant de l'après-midi même, pour régler la mise sous tutelle du jeune Harry chez un certain Albus Perceval Dumbledore. Ni le monde magique, ni les Dursley n'entendirent plus parler d'Harry Potter à compter de ce jour.

oOOo

_« Les pires malheurs sont le fruit des meilleurs intentions. » _

Cette phrase gravée sur la pierre du fronton de l'établissement Jeanne d'Arc, était la doctrine même de l'enseignement que recevaient les jeunes sorciers au cours de leur apprentissage. Et aucunes des orphelines, recueillies par la sage madame Prats, fondatrice de cet orphelinat pour jeunes sorcières, ne penseraient jamais le contraire. L'essence de cette maxime était gravée à même leurs chairs, et rares étaient celles qui n'avaient pas le destin de s'y heurter plutôt violement de part leur condition de sans famille. Une condition très mal vue, et encore moins acceptée dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui expliquait nombres des déceptions qui attendaient les jeunes orphelines dès leurs sorties du pensionnat.

C'est pourquoi, rechercher ses origines était strictement interdit avant sa majorité. Car, qui quittait l'orphelinat avant l'heure, n'était plus jamais autorisé à y revenir. Telle était la règle.

La quête des origines était la pire des meilleures intentions, selon Mme Prats. Celle contre laquelle elle ne cessait de mettre ses filles en garde. Celle qui aboutissait soit par un échec, soit par un profond rejet. Le monde sorcier était ainsi fait. Les Sans Familles avaient un statut social en deçà de celui d'un cracmol au milieu d'une famille de Sang Purs.

Pourtant, le pire des maux, la directrice en était consciente était aussi le plus présent. Quelle orpheline ne nourrirait pas l'espoir secret de retrouver une famille aimante ?

La sonnerie magique de fin des cours retentit, et les portes semblèrent s'ouvrir d'un même mouvement vomissant un torrent d'élèves heureuses de quitter leurs salles de cours. Bien que moins stricte qu'une école de sorcellerie, Jeanne d'Arc imposait quand même un certain uniforme. Toutes ces apprenties sorcières portaient la même cape grise aux lyserais variants selon leurs matières dominantes.

Les couleurs claires pour les matières sorcières, et foncées pour les moldu. Car la situation de ses élèves avait si peu de débouchés que Mme Prats avait fait de son établissement un des rares à permettre d'intégrer également à sa sortie le monde sorcier ou moldu.

Rouge pâle pour le duel, beige Histoire, bleu anglais, pomme médicomagie, telles étaient les principales matières choisies par l'orpheline qui venait de sortir sûrement retenue par un professeur. Son serre-tête informait que ses matières mineures étaient la métamorphose et la défense.

Mme Prats, bien que faisant attention à toutes ses pensionnaires, portait une attention toute particulière, car teintée de curiosité à cette dernière. Les orphelinats étaient si honteux, abandonner son enfant était si déshonorant qu'il n'était pas rare de les trouver sur le pas de la porte attendant seuls l'ouverture. La seule autre possibilité étant le placement par un auror.

Le cas de cette petite était particulier. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas poser de questions sur ses origines car elle était la seule à avoir les réponses.

C'était une semaine après Halloween, quelques 15 années auparavant. Un anglais avait frappé à la porte. Il n'avait pas eut à se présenter. Tout amateur de chocogrenouilles ne pouvait échapper à la carte d'Albus Dumbledore. Seulement, sur ces cartes, il n'était pas mentionné qu'il avait une quelconque petite fille qu'il souhaita abandonner…

oOOo

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il est difficile d'échapper lorsque l'on est une adolescente, ce sont aux soirées pyjamas « réunions potins » entre filles. A plus forte raison lorsque l'on vit en pensionnat. Savez-vous ce que font des filles comme nous durant ses soirées ? Nous poussons tous les lits au centre de notre chambre, pour ne former qu'un unique grand lit. La séance n'était ouverte qu'après une bataille d'oreillers rituelle, et autorisée uniquement aux filles en tenues réglementaire : seuls les pyjamas et les nuisettes étaient tolérés.

Pour parier sur une meilleure entente entre les filles, nous étions cinq par chambre, âgées de 17 à 15 ans. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas meilleur arrangement pour faciliter les potins.

Le principal sujet était les garçons. Garçons que nous fréquentions peu pour celles qui arrivaient à se dégotter des stages l'été. Ou pas du tout pour les plus jeunes, ou celles comme moi qui ne sortaient jamais. Les stages étaient réservés à celles désirant s'intégrer au monde moldu. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Il n'y avait qu'une fille de 17 ans dans ma chambre, et par chance, elle faisait partit des rares à avoir des stages. Lucie était aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle avait une véritable âme de conteuse. Et dieu sait que nous les filles avons des âmes de brodeuses d'histoires. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas qu'aucunes des filles de l'orphelinat, et encore moins Lucie, ait eut de véritable expérience avec un garçon durant son temps passé ici. Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous exciter comme des gamines. Câlinant mon traversin, j'observais ma blonde d'amie tenir les autres sous sa coupe avec une de ses mirobolantes aventures.

« Et là Matthieu approcha son magnifique visage du mien. Il me semblait qu'il avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mais peut-être était-ce juste l'effet naturel des hommes sur nous autres faibles femmes. » ri-t-elle. Et nous rîmes en chœur, car Lucie savait raconter. « Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser comme dans les romans d'amour, mais il m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit : 'Lucie, je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi surprenante que toi !' Et vous savez quoi les filles ? J'ai gloussé comme une dinde, et lui ai rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à venir ici pour en rencontrer une tripotée, qui de plus était en manque de testostérone. Et ce mufle de moldu m'a ri au nez. »

« C'est quoi 'testostérone' ? » demanda notre petite benjamine.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Noémie. Elle était celle qui avait le moins d'option moldu dans ses classes, mais était incollable à tout ce qui touchait à l'herbologie magique et moldu. Elle adorait aussi les pyjamas roses et les barrettes en formes de lapins. Mais nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour elle de ce côté-là.

« Tu aurais du prendre biologie Noé', ça t'aurais pas fait de mal. »

« Hé ? »

On se moqua gentiment de la gamine, bien que la moitié ait appris de la même manière le sens de ce mot. Le récit rocambolesque reprit. Tout était occasion à rire, s'émerveiller à outrance, et piocher dans nos réserves de bonbons secrètes.

J'aime vraiment ces soirées, même si j'ai toujours une impression bizarre lorsque je me compare aux autres filles.

La montre des Bazar'sisters de Nadine bipa, et la guerre fut déclarée au sein du dortoir 19. C'est du moins l'impression que nous devions donner.

Il était 1h moins 10, et la surveillante de couloir passerait dans les chambres à 1h. Tout devait avoir retrouvé sa place d'ici là, si nous tenions un tant soit peu à nos vies. C'était devenu l'attraction principale de ces soirées. Et je dois dire que nous sommes devenues très fortes à ce petit jeu. Même si aucune de nous n'a eut le temps de sauter dans le bon lit…

oOOo

Début de journée mouvementée pour Mme Prats. Réveillée aux aurores par l'illustre Dumbledore, qui après lui avoir demandé d'aller faire chercher _immédiatement_ la jeune Alex, lui avait proposé un bonbon au citron. Elle avait ensuite découvert que les filles du dortoir 19 s'échangeaient leurs lits durant la nuit, car Lucie, n'était certainement pas Alex. Il avait donc fallut retourner à la chambre, fouiller les lits jusqu'à trouver la bonne fille, et l'amener endormie et en charmant pyjama pastel devant l'homme célèbre.

Un Dumbledore un peu déconfis qui aurait espéré un peu plus de discrétion pour cette délicate opération.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien elle ? »

« Oui, je vous certifie que c'est l'enfant que vous nous avez amené. »

Observant la silhouette frêle qui baillait devant lui, frottant d'un poing serré ses yeux ensommeillés, le regard perçant du sorcier commença à comprendre pourquoi la potion de l'Héritier n'était plus utilisée. Mais croyez-le ou non, ce léger détail, car il ne s'agissait que d'un léger point de dérangement, ne le préoccupa guère plus de quelques secondes. Dumbledore fit pivoter sa chaise face au bureau de la directrice, et signa les papiers qui lui étaient présentés.

Il était temps pour le survivant de faire son retour dans le monde sorcier.

« Bonjour, jeune Alex. As-tu déjà entendu parler de moi ? » demanda-t-il dans un français parfait.

Alex hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, monsieur. Tout le monde vous connaît. »

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice.

« Bien. Je suis ton nouveau tuteur. »

oOOo

La porte de sa chambre se referma sur elle. La première fois qu'elle se rendait à l'hôtel. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire aux revoirs à ses amies. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme, _'Appelle-moi Albus'_ n'avait pas voulu attendre. Il lui avait confié des nouveaux habits plus adaptés à sa nouvelle vie. Et comme toutes les autres pensionnaires, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire adopter. Encore moins par un anglais…

_Je crois qu'on s'est vraiment couchées trop tard ces jours-ci, mes bras me lancent étrangement. Sûrement le manque de sommeil. Les articulations de mes mains aussi me font mal alors que je pose sur le lit les vêtements qu'il m'a donné. Quel sorcier étrange. Je crois que ce sont des habits des garçons. Vrai qu'il a un petit air loufoque mon nouveau tuteur, mais quand même. _

Vague brusque de douleur.

_Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée par terre. J'ai mal au genoux. Non, j'ai mal partout. J'ai du tomber. M'étonnerais que des courbatures fassent si mal, p'tain. _

_J'aurais jamais du accepter ce bonbon au citron. Je crois que le vieux m'a empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai envie de vomir. Douleur. Ca remue à l'intérieur de moi. Ca craque. Comme ma peau qui se fissure. Douleur. J'hurle. Le monde entier doit m'entendre. Mais j'hurle quand même. _

Savez-vous que les poisons font parti des rares potions à durée illimitée ? Toutes les autres ne durent qu'un temps…

_A suivre..._

_...« Les pires douleurs sont le fruit des meilleures intentions. » _

* * *

_Note finale:_ Et voilà, j'espère que l'ombre de l'Angst aura réussi à planer sur vous, et non celle de la vicieuse faute d'ortho' oubliée... J'espère sincièrement que mon idée va vous séduire quelque peu. BiZz. Stubby. 


	2. Sois un homme et tais toi

**Titre:** Indécence

**Auteur:** Stubby Stubb

**Source**: Tous les tomes d'HP, mais sans suivre le déroulement de l'histoire.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP n'est définitivement pas à moi bien que je l'arrange largement à ma sauce.

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement**: Futur présence de slash, changement de sexe, travestissement, torture psychique.

**Genre:** Sorte de UA, slash. Angst, Harry OOC( dans le sens où il a eut une toute autre vie qui l'a influencé…),

**Résumé : **Slash …parce qu'il est indécent pour un garçon de désirer s'habiller en fille. Parce que même les meilleures intentions du monde peuvent détruire une vie. N'est-ce pas Dumbledore ?

Si la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée de la même manière. Si Voldemort n'avait pas disparut. Si à la mort des Potter Dumbledore avait fait une erreur en voulant protéger Harry ? Si…

_Note:_ Il y assez de angts dans ce chapitre. Alex réagit plutôt violemment à ce changement Alex/Harry.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Alex restera Alex, tant qu'Alex se pensera et considèrera Alex. Tant qu'elle ou il ne se pensera pas comme étant un homme et encore plus, comme étant Harry, je continuerais de l'appeler ainsi.

* * *

_Tout d'abord un énorme merci à ceux qui ont lu même sans laisser de mots le chap précédent. Je devrais avoir remercié ceux qui l'ont fait personnellement, mais au cas ou je le répète: merciiiiiii !_

_Que le message soit court, ou long, qu'on aime ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y en a qui suivent, et qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur errance. BizZ_

_( Stubby tient à préciser que ce message enthousiaste n'a pas été rédigé sous la contrainte du néfaste alcool ou de la fourbe drogue.)_

**-Les mots en gras, seront en français dans le texte.-

* * *

**

**.Partie 2.**

-Sois un homme et tais-toi.-

Elle avait hurlé. Elle avait gémit. Elle avait même supplié. Juste pour que tout ceci s'arrête. La torture aurait peut-être été préférable, dans la mesure où la douleur ne serait pas venue de changements à l'intérieur même de son propre corps.

Quand elle finit par se taire et s'effondrer, il lui sembla avoir tant crié que le timbre de sa voix en était devenu plus rauque. Sans jamais se douter un seul instant de l'innommable tragédie qui venait de la frapper. Quand elle parvint à ramper sur le lit, quand son esprit cessa de clignoter comme une luciole affolée, elle s'étonna de sa solitude.

Elle s'était attendue à voir débouler une troupe de voisins affolés entourant Dumbledore. Ou au moins le vieux lui-même. Elle l'avait même espéré. Une arrivée miraculeuse précédent celle du médicomage et de sa trousse de premiers soins pleine de potions contre la douleur.

Mais rien.

Juste le fantôme de cette souffrance dans ses muscles, et un tiraillement douloureux, semblable à celui ressenti dans un membre qui aurait voulu grandir trop vite.

Alex serait bien restée une éternité à se demander si la Faucheuse l'avait prise, s'imaginer s'enfonçant dans ce matelas de seconde main. Mais une odeur âcre imprégnait les couvertures humides de bile, qu'elle avait expulsé comme on cherche à déloger une douleur inaccessible. Tremblante, trop pour être révulsée, elle s'essuya la joue. Puis, elle quitta le lit pour embrasser le sol dans un glapissement surpris.

Flou.

Elle, qui avait toujours été doté d'une vision parfaite, ne voyait à présent le monde qu'à travers un sublimissime fond trouble. Elle était myope comme une taupe. Et elle avait les fesses pleines de bile.

Avez-vous déjà ressentit cette envie de tout en envoyer en l'air en poussant un hurlement de frustration ?

Ses jambes tremblaient quand elle se saisit des habits fournis par Dumbledore. Juste pour les tirer à elle.

Son ventre se contractait quand elle se déshabilla avec précaution.

Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle boutonna sa chemise, se sentant trop faible pour prendre une douche avant de se changer.

Sa voix ne trembla pas quand baissant la tête, elle constata pour la première fois son nouvel état, et ses conséquences…

Quand elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie un sexe d'homme, elle s'évanouit. Seulement, c'était le sien.

oOOo

Elle ne s'était pas douchée depuis trois longues journées.

' _As-tu entendu parler du mage noir nommé Voldemort ?...'_

Un air ahurit de première qualité semblait s'être gravé sur son visage.

'… _Quand le jeune Harry Potter l'a défait, il m'a fallut assurer sa protection en l'éloignant de notre monde…'_

Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis. Mais l'idée de se nourrir la révulsait à présent. Si suicide n'était pas le mot, autodestruction volontaire l'était.

'… _Alors caché sous une identité que personne ne pourrait deviner, je l'ai confié à un orphelinat moldu...'_

Le simple fait de remuer ce corps, qui était désormais le sien, la révulsait, lui remuait les entrailles, faisait danser le sol sous ses pieds, lui donnait une irrépressible montée de gerbe. De s'arracher cette peau qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

'… _A l'orphelinat, on lui attribua le nom d'Alex. Et cette Alex c'est toi...'_

Elle cauchemardait tout simplement. Ce n'était qu'une longue, longue agonie.

'…_Mais il faut oublier tout ça. Tu dois redevenir Harry Potter, le survivant...'_

Etait-ce son sourire, ou apprendre qu'il était le responsable de sa torture qui la révulsait à ce point ?

' … _Le monde magique attend ton retour avec impatience, Harry.'_

Elle s'appelait Alex.

Alex.

oOOo

Dumbledore avait mi fin à sa révolte silencieuse peu de temps après. Il semblait déterminé à ramener auprès des siens un survivant conforme à ses souhaits, et ne souffrirait pas les caprices d'une gamine qui ne comprenait rien à la vie, et dont l'avis avait moins d'importance que les espérances de la communauté magique tout entière. Du moins c'est ainsi que compris le coup d'éclat qui obscurcit de manière assez effrayante la physionomie de la prestigieuse silhouette.

'_Maintenant ça suffit Harry ! Je comprends parfaitement que cette révélation soit un choc pour toi, mais il est temps de te remettre ! Il est hors de question que tu continues à te laisser aller ainsi ! Tu vas te laver maintenant. Je t'attendrais dans le salon, nous irons déjeuner.' _

' _Je suis ALEX !'_

Le statu quo instauré jusque-là avait volé en éclat. Si Alex avait espéré que Dumbledore la laisserait gérer cette crise à sa manière, elle réalisait à présent l'étendue de son erreur. Il l'avait peut-être laissée seule découvrir ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait bien l'intention de régenter sa vie tant qu'il le pouvait pour faire d'elle ce Harry Potter.

Mais que s'imaginait-il ? Que toute sa vie durant, elle avait espéré ce moment avec impatience ? Qu'il n'y avait qu'à gratter la surface pour voir surgir cet Harry Potter viril, glorieux, de sous son chapeau comme dans un tour de magie ? Croyait-il combler ainsi le manque qu'elle avait toujours ressentit ? Cette légère gêne qu'elle reconnaissait pleinement ?

Elle avait grandit, été élevée, formé ses pensées en croyant être une fille. Espérant comme toutes les filles devenir bientôt une femme séduisante. Rêvant du prince charmant.

Et maintenant elle devait être un homme ? Une autre personne ?...Harry Potter ?

Hors de question.

**« Alex, je suis Alex, et seulement Alex. » **se répétait-elle, en boucle la porte de la salle de bain fermée sur elle depuis de longues minutes. Elle savait un miroir lui faire face. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux, et de lever la tête pour croiser son reflet. Mais son mantra ne parvenait pas encore à lui dispenser assez de courage. Dans sa phase de rejet d'elle-même, elle avait consciencieusement évité tout reflet de son corps. Tout au plus savait-elle que ses cheveux n'étaient pas tombés de son crâne…

**« Je suis moi. Je suis moi. Je suis moi. Je suis Moi… »** Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et croisa des prunelles vertes dans le miroir.

La première fois qu'elle se vit dans un miroir, elle fut comme gelée de l'intérieur. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Tout en sachant qui était l'inconnu dans ce miroir. Au plus profond de ses tripes, elle su, su que ça avait toujours été ainsi. Là. Tapis au fond d'elle-même. Elle en avait la conviction à présent. C'était elle.

Révulsée, elle en vomit glorieusement sur ses chaussures. Mais pourtant…elle était incapable de se détourner de son reflet. Elle savait l'identité du corps représenté sous ses yeux. Après tout elle n'avait pas tant changé. Ses cheveux, étaient toujours aussi noirs, ses yeux du même verts. Elle avait peut-être gagné quelques centimètres, et ses traits s'étaient-ils épaissi pour devenir un peu plus masculin, carré, c'était elle.

Une nouvelle série de hoquet secouèrent son corps encore étrangement fin, mais elle parvint à se contenir. Se contenir mais pas retenir les larmes qui débordèrent de ses paupières lourdes de peines, pour dévaler ses joues.

C'était elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Un monstre de foire.

Alex gémit. Un sanglot qui montait de son âme exprimant sa douleur. Sans quitter l'image des yeux, elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Alors, ramenant ses genoux contre son buste, elle enfouit sans tête au creux de ses bras. Et fit ce que se permettent de faire tous les enfants, toutes les femmes, tous les êtres perdus. Elle pleura.

**Je suis moi.**

Son reflet dans le miroir magique, persista encore un instant, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa tâche, il s'était pourtant évertué à restituer ses traits le plus fidèlement possible, avant de disparaître.

Tout autre personne à la place d'Alex n'aurait pas convoqué l'image d'un monstre en guise de comparaison pour désigner la créature qu'elle était devenue, mais éthérée. Oui, ce même qualificatif qu'on utilisait pour qualifier les créatures célestes inaccessibles aux mortels et qui semblaient évoluer dans leur propre monde. Alex avait raison. La potion l'avait changé. Même en homme, elle ne pouvait être normal. C'est pourquoi la Potion de l'Héritier n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps : ses effets sur le long terme, en plus d'être trop méconnus étaient dangereux.

Mais là, personne hormis Alex peut-être, n'aurait pu se plaindre des effets retors de cette potions. Sa silhouette était indéniablement masculine, mais d'une masculinité fragile pour ne pas dire frêle. On devinait une ossature fine pour un corps décidemment androgyne, effet renforcé par ses longs cheveux noirs peut-être plus ébouriffés et moins épais qu'avant mais toujours aussi long. Elle qui avait toujours eu une peau très pâle avait pris des couleurs et arborait une peau mate mettant en valeur des traits fins et mutins de fée. Une moue légèrement boudeuse, un nez busqué, des cils noirs trop longs pour un garçon. Ses détails pris un à un, la virilité désirée par le directeur en prenait un sacré coup. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui l'avait frappée au premier coup d'œil.

Avec ses épaules qui s'étaient élargies, ses épaules aussi, la forme de ses muscles qui avaient changé, le léger dessin d'une pomme d'Adam à son coup, de sourcils plus fournis, des doigts plus courts, des jambes moins longues.

Et pourtant…

_(1)_

oOOo

« Hors de question ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alex se disputait avec Dumbledore. Ou plutôt tentait d'échapper à une de ses nouvelles revendications pour faire d'elle le Parfait-Harry-Potter. Tout avait commencé deux jours plus tôt avec les vêtements. De garçons cela va s'en dire. Et maintenant, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

« Allons, Harry, sois un peu raisonnable veux-tu ! » On voyait clairement que le vieil était sur le point de perdre patience. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

« J'ai dit non c'est non ! »

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à tempêter, voire s'opposer tout court à l'illustre homme. Malgré tout, il restait le Célèbre Albus Dumbledore qui devait détenir elle ne savait combien de décorations. Elle avait vite changé d'avis. Cet homme était le diable fait sorcier.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu vas cesser de courir partout et me laisser te couper les cheveux ! » explosa finalement le sorcier. Il était vraiment impressionnant lorsqu'il parlait fort comme ça. Vraiment. Tellement, qu'Alex cessa son énième tentative de fuite, figée. Mais c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle le mettait dans cet état en deux jours. Elle avait appris à se remettre.

« Je.Ne. Me. Couperais. Pas.Les.Cheveux. » siffla-t-elle à son tour furieuse. « Suis-je claire ? Vous contrôlez peut-être ma vie, mais je peux encore faire ce que je veux de mes cheveux bon sang ! »

Quand on lui avait apprit qu'elle serait adoptée, elle ne se serait jamais imaginée un tel cauchemar. Allez savoir pourquoi l'adoption était le rêve merveilleux commun à tous les orphelins, même à ceux de St Anne. C'était leur espoir le plus précieux. Avoir une famille. A eux.

L'arnaque.

Peut-être l'impressionna-t-elle. Peut-être fut-il marqué par un éclat soudain au fond de ses prunelles. Peut-être le sorcier en eut-il tout simplement assez de lutter pour un sujet aussi futile. Toujours est-il que Dumbledore finit par capituler.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-il.

« Bien. »

Si elle devait se comporter comme un garçon, s'habiller comme un garçon, pire encore, prétendre être un putain de garçon, on ne l'empêcherait pas de garder une preuve de ce qu'elle était vraiment. De ce qu'elle avait été.

_oOOo_

Sa première sortie de l'hôtel où ils avaient leurs chambres l'avait terrifiée à l'idée qu'on la pointe du doigt en la traitant de monstre. Mais non, le gérant de l'hôtel récupéra les clés comme tout bon gérant, et ne fit même pas la rapport entre la jeune fille entrée la semaine précédente, et l'adolescent qui lui faisait place. Quand Dumbledore était là, les gens ne faisaient guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour se disait-elle.

Si elle savait.

Appuyée sur le comptoir, elle attendait que le vieil homme finisse de payer, et régler elle ne savait quelle formalité. Son regard balayait la salle sans s'y attarder. Un couple de sorciers venait de pénétrer dans le hall. La fourrure de madame aurait fait peur aux associations défenseuses des animaux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles s'examinèrent l'une l'autre, comme lorsque l'on sent que l'on a affaire à une personne qui nous est totalement différente, issue d'une catégorie qu'on ne comprendrait jamais.

Et soudain, l'attention de la femme se focalisa sur son front. Sur la fine cicatrice qui l'ornait, pourtant discrète de part son ancienneté.

Un véritable cri brisa le calme ambiant.

**« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est Harry Potter ! »**

La nouvelle se répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Oublié Dumbledore, l'adolescent timide au comptoir était la source de toutes les attentions. Harry Potter, le Survivant anglais dont les journaux à scandales relançaient régulièrement la légende.

Elle avait eu tord de s'en faire. On ne la traitait pas de monstre. On la traitait de Survivant. On voulait l'approcher la toucher, la palper, la vénérer, lui demander un autographe, lui parler, la terrifier, l'oppresser.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui la sortit de là. Il posa une main sur sa épaule, et les fit transplaner loin de ce lieu maudit. Il avait l'air furieux. Sûrement aurait-il voulu éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ou contrôler lui-même l'annonce du retour du Survivant dans la presse.

Alex s'en fichait.

L'agoraphobie, la peur de la foule et du nombre. Elle venait de se découvrir une nouvelle peur.

oOOo

Assise dans un coin du Magicobus Trans-Atlantique, Alex lisait avec attention son nouveau livre de chevet : _'La légende d'Harry Potter, ou comment un enfant vainquit le seigneur des Ténèbres.'_. La trajet allait durer une bonne heure pour rejoindre l'Angleterre, autant se documenter un peu sur la légende sorcière qu'elle était devenue. Ce serait un comble que la principale concernée ne connaisse rien de son histoire. C'était ce que Dumbledore avait laissé sous-entendre.

Le livre était illustré. Elle avait passé le premier quart d'heure à fixer une photo de ses parents. Fascinée. Ils étaient beaux. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que ces personnes étaient ses parents. Les siens. Parfois, les orphelins en venaient à penser qu'ils étaient différents des autres enfants, qu'ils naissaient sans parents. Mais eux, étaient beaux. James et Lily Potter. Elle avait déchiré l'image animée, comme toutes les photos sorcières, et l'avait glissée dans sa poche. Tout au fond, tout contre sa cuisse, là où elle pourrait la sentir constamment. Ses parents.

Alors, un drôle de sentiment avait vrillé son cœur en contemplant les traces de cette page déchirée sur le livre ouvert. Un sentiment proche de la jalousie, plein de possessivité, et aussi de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais eu le nom, ou d'images de ses parents, ses propres parents, mais des inconnus eux se permettaient d'afficher leurs photos dans ce livre, comme s'ils étaient siens. Comme s'ils lui volaient. Sentiment d'injustice.

Prévu pour les longs trajets, le Magicobus comportait des lits comme le magicobus habituel, mais aussi des cloisons entre ses lits, comme pour créer des sortes de petits compartiments.

Dumbledore était sur le lit en face du sien. Il n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ. Elle le haïssait. Vraiment. Elle le rendait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Et après tout n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Si elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie c'est qu'il avait sa tutelle. Et qu'elle n'irait pas loin dans le monde magique tant qu'il aurait sa tutelle magique. Et aussi…que personne n'avait le droit de revenir à l'orphelinat une fois partit. Et que personne là-bas ne la reconnaîtrait maintenant. Ou peut-être que si, mais les filles la verraient alors comme une sorte de monstre.

Elle fixa Dumbledore. Elle voulait garder le contact avec sa seule famille. Vraiment. Mais elle supposait que même pour un simple échange de lettres, il lui faudrait son autorisation.

« Si je veux envoyer une lettre, je fais comment ? »

« Tu ne l'envoies pas. »

« Mais j'ai promis d'écrire ! C'est ma famille. » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Crois-tu qu'on ne fera pas attention à ton courrier, Harry ? » Le sorcier soupira. Il la regarda comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Foutaises. « On se poserait trop de questions si on te voyait écrire à l'orphelinat. »

Alex se renfrogna. « Ca veut dire non ? »

« Ca veut dire non, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que ça ne court aucun risque. »

« Je vais vous pourrir la vie vous savez. » promit-elle solennellement.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux bleus du directeur. Elle perçut un sourire à travers sa barbe blanche. « Tu ressembles bien à Lily… »

Alex inspira brusquement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

oOOo

Dumbledore avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait décemment dire au monde sorcier qu'il avait ramené le survivant, sans préciser d'où. C'est pour cela qu'il empêchait Alex de dormir depuis maintenant trop longtemps pour son organisme d'adolescent. On ne pouvait décemment non plus dire au monde sorcier qu'Harry Potter avait passé les seize premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat pour filles.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. » répondit simplement Alex. « C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher. C'est vous qui avez détruit ma vie. Assumez-en seul les conséquences. » Elle se retourna dans son lit, et tira le draps au dessus de sa tête. Quel crétin ce directeur. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait aider son bourreau.

« Harry, les élèves reviennent de vacances dans deux jours. Tu ne peux pas apparaître à Poudlard sans passé. »

« J'ai un passé. S'il ne vous va pas c'est votre problème. »

« Sois un peu raisonnable ! »

« Non. »

« Harry ! »

« Ecoutez. » Alex se redressa dans son lit, et fixa avec un calme étonnant l'illustre vieillard, vêtu de son pyjama bleu roi. « Vous ne pourrez pas me lancer de sort pour contrôler ce que je dis. C'est illégal. Et avec les résidus de potions que j'ai dans le sang, vous avez vous-même dit que c'était un coup à me réduire le cerveau en bouillie. Je suis _désolée_ que votre _fichue combine _tombe à l'eau, mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider ! Bonne nuit. »

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles, celui qui avait fait tremblé Voldemort en personne, était respecté par la communauté magique entière, et vénéré par une poignée de sorciers de pacotille, fixa l'adolescent qui lui tournait le dos. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années : impuissant.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry refuserait de coopérer. Pour lui tout était censé se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Ceci dit. Si vous me laissez écrire à mes amis, et cessez de me tutoyer. Je pourrais peut-être prétendre venir de votre pensionnant machin-truc en Suisse. »fit soudain Alex sans se retourner. « Je veux aussi que vous m'appeliez Alex. C'est mon nom. »

Un autre silence s'écoula. Ravit qu'Alex lui tourne le dos, le directeur de Poudlard remonta d'un geste un peu perdu ses lunettes sur son nez. Manipulé par un adolescent de 16 ans. Il tenait bien de ses parents, il n'aurait pas du l'oublier.

« Entendu _Alex_. Mais au moindre écart de conduite de votre part, le contrat sera rompu. »

« C'est ça, _b'nuit_. »

Albus voulait un homme un vrai, avec des couilles, de la testostérone en pagaille, de la prestance. Il voulait un héros, bref, il voulait un survivant qui fasse illusion. Il aurait du réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui faire absorber cette potion.

Il se l'était répété mainte fois en voyant son viril survivant lui réclamer une brosse à cheveux, et une fois celle-ci métamorphosée, se les brosser longuement, avec une attention accrue, pour les attacher en une natte mi-longue.

Il se sentait fatigué depuis quelques jours. Mais alors très fatigué. A croire que le poids des ans avait fini par le rattraper…Surtout qu'il lui semblait voir sa mascotte sucer son pouce. Il n'avait jamais autant espéré se tromper.

oOOo

Elle portait une chemise assez stricte, toute en élégance. Mais ses manches étaient trop serrées, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter une cravate. Cette cravate sombre l'étouffait. Elle regrettait les jupes, et les chemisiers de St Anne.

C'était le moment. Le moment de voir si Dumbledore hallucinait, ou si d'autres allaient eux aussi tomber dans la supercherie et accepter à bras ouverts le monde qu'elle était devenue.

C'était le moment. Ils étaient dans une diligence dirigée par…rien. C'était étrange, mais ils ne fallaient pas s'étonner dans le monde de la magie. Alex percevait des bruits de sabots sur le sol, mais ne voyait rien. Par la vitre, elle apercevait le château de Poudlard. Les livres disaient vrai. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa majesté. Elle était morte de trouille.

Mais le directeur de Poudlard semblait bien l'être autant qu'elle. « N'oublie pas. Tu as été placé au pensionnat d'HengelWald en Suisse. Ce qui expliquera entre autre ton accent français. Si on te pose des questions, évoque le serment du secret qui le caractérise. Personne ne doit jamais évoquer ni l'emplacement exact, ni ce qui se déroule là-bas… »

Alex hochait la tête dès qu'il semblait solliciter son attention. Ce n'était guère que la quatrième fois qu'ils repassaient son histoire en vue. La calèche ralentit peu à peu. L'entrée du château se profilait dangereusement devant eux. Ses intestins faisaient la gigue de la nervosité croissante avec concours de nœuds à l'appui. Elle avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'elle pouvait pas faire _ça._ Prétendre être Harry Potter.

Dumbledore continuait de parler, mais elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il disait. Son regard était inévitablement attiré par les arbres du parc qu'ils traversaient. Qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter. Et sans qu'elle comprenne ce que son corps faisait, elle avait jaillit de la calèche, et roulée dans l'herbe séchée par le froid. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, la calèche poursuivait sa route. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, Alex s'élançait déjà à travers les arbres du parc. Courant elle ne savait où, elle se contentait de fuir cette nouvelle vie qui s'amorçait. Elle courait, même si elle savait qu'on la rattraperait, parce qu'elle avait peur. Et avait bien le droit d'avoir peur.

¤

_Elle ne s'était jamais aventuré hors des limites de Jeanne D'Arc avait déjà fait une fugue dans les champs de blés adjacents. Depuis toute petite, elle courait au loin quand elle avait peur, quand on l'embêtait. La dernière fois remontait à sa cinquième année, et c'était son instinct qui avait fait galoper ses petits jambes le plus loin possible quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait avoir une grande sœur. _

_En dehors des parents, les figures de la famille était assez peu présentes chez les tout petits à Jeanne d'Arc. Pour tout dire, on ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur apprendre les relations de sangs, puisqu'elles en étaient dépourvues. Aussi des mots tels que 'oncle', ou 'tante' ou 'cousine' pouvaient sembler du plus grand exotisme pour ses petites filles. Aussi, lui avait-on raconté qu'une grande sœur était une créature absolument démoniaque qui mangeait les petites sorcières la nuit venue. Elle avait toujours été une enfant très naïve. Et ce genre de contes florissaient dans les dortoirs._

_Mais plus sérieusement, savez-vous comment l'on faisait pour avoir une petite sœur dans cet orphelinat ? Il était possible d'en acquérir une d'une manière beaucoup plus rapide et facile que de celle que subissent les enfants ordinaires._

_Je ne parle pas de la lettre au Père Noël, ou encore du mythe de la cigogne, ou encore du cadeau d'anniversaire rêvé accordé dans leur grand bonté par des parents trop tendres après trois semaines de « Maman je peux avoir une petit soeeuuuur ? » ( Surtout que dans ce cas-ci vous seriez obligé de jouer le rôle de la grande sœur adorée qui fut de corvée couches les premières années de sa relation Sœur/sœur rêvée)._

_Non, à l'oprhelinat__ les liens de sang n'existaient pas, ou étaient méconnu, à une paire de jumelles près. _

_Peu de temps après l'ouverture de son établissement, Mme Prats avait instauré un système de tutelle. Un moyen de resserrer encore plus les liens entre ses pensionnaires. Il était possible,dès l'âge supposé de 13 ou 14 ans, à une fille de déposer sa demande pour avoir une petite sœur. Il s'agissait en vérité d'une sorte de tutorat d'une élève de 3 et 5 ans, dont la demandeuse serait à présent responsable personnellement. Afin de s'assurer de la bonne volonté et de la détermination de ces demandes, tout un cérémonial, et un système de paperasserie officiel-et officieux- avaient fini par entourer ses demandes. Mais les résultats étaient les mêmes. Les orphelines sorties de Jeanne d'Arc, formaient toutes une communauté solidaire toujours présentes pour s'entraider. _

_Sa grande Sœur avait toujours dit adorer ses cheveux. Elle s'appelait Elodie. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite, ni belle ni moche, mais une main de fer dans un gant de velours, des yeux chocolats pleins de tendresse quand elle la regardait, et des coiffures d'une élégance qu'Alex admirerait toute sa vie. Elle avait bien sûr quitté le pensionnat quelques années plus tôt, et sa bosse des maths lui avait fait préférer le monde moldu. Elle lui manquait. Mais comme la grande sœur qu'elle était, El__odie lui écrivait une lettre chaque samedi du mois, qui étaient chacune à elles seules une épopée doublée d'une véritable bouffée de tendresse.. _

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà Alex déprime, puis s'affirme un peu face à Dumbledore (on est Potter ou on ne l'est pas huh ?), bon j'avoue ils vont s'en faire voir l'un l'autre de toutes les couleurs. C'est beau l'amour.

Sinon, qu'ne pensez-vous?...Je ne mentirais pas en avouant que j'ai assez peur de vos réactions devant ce chap.( Sera-t-il bien reçut ou non? _That's it the question_...Si non n'hésitez pas à faire couler du sang constructif après tout.)

* * *

_(1)_

_Remarque : _

_Je ne sais pas si vous trouverez sa réaction trop exagérée. Si vous m'en voudrez ou m'accuserez d'en faire trop. Mais à cause de la potion, son corps féminin ne pouvait pas accéder à la puberté, et elle se considérait donc comme anormale. Toujours à cause de cette potion, quand la potion __a cessé d'agir, non seulement elle s'est retrouvé avec un corps masculin, mais un corps masculin lui aussi étrange. Trop…fin, trop éthéré. Elle ne peut donc pas s'accepter aussi facilement. _


End file.
